This application requests support for the annual meeting of the Sun Valley Workshop on Skeletal Biology held in Sun Valley, Idaho, August 3-6, 2008. The Sun Valley Workshops have a 35+ year tradition and originally grew out of an attempt to provide multidisciplinary training to younger scientists. The Workshops continue to emphasize active participation of junior faculty and students. The Workshops have been successful in promoting interdisciplinary communication, and are unusual in that discussion time equals or exceeds time allotted for formal presentation. The goals of the Workshop are to (1) work toward a multidisciplinary basic and clinical synthesis of molecular, tissue and biomechanical processes related to the pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of bone and joint diseases; (2) develop a dialogue between basic and clinical investigators; (3) provide training workshops for junior faculty and students that help bridge the gaps between disciplines; (4) provide a forum for student training and the opportunity for junior faculty and students to talk with more senior scientists in a small group setting. New programs this year will include an NIH-sponsored grant-writing workshop for young investigators; expansion of topics into muscle and chondrocyte biology; and expansion of the mentor-young investigator luncheons. The 38th Sun Valley Workshop will include sessions on the Genetics of Osteoporosis; Chondrocyte Biology; Nanomechanicss of Bone; Muscle Biology; and Bone as an Endocrine Organ. In addition, the Monday evening session is set aside for presentations by the six ASBMR/Harold M. Frost Young Investigator Travel Awardees. A Plenary lecture by Dr. Lance Lanyon on the first evening is followed by a poster session and wine and cheese reception. There are plans to advertise and distribute a summary of the workshop, partly using Web-based resources and through publication in the Journal of Musculoskeletal and Neuronal Interactions. Performance Site Sun Valley, Idaho Key Personnel Name Organization Role on Project Burr, David B. Indiana University Co-Organizer, PI Turner, Charles Indiana University Co-Organizer, Co-I Public Health Relevance Statement This Workshop is relevant to public health concerns because it brings a multi-disciplinary group of senior and junior scientists together to discuss the pathogenesis and treatment for significant musculoskeletal diseases. It provides vertically-oriented information, from the basic science to clinical pathology, to practitioners and scientists who may not be completely familiar with all aspects of these diseases of public health concern. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]